This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-267122 filed on Sep. 14, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to data processing unit, data processing method and data processing system and, more particularly, to data processing unit, data processing method and data processing system, in which optimum communication parameters are set up by a tuning function for wireless communication with other units with communication parameters suited for the radio wave environment.
Communication between a portable telephone set (hereinafter referred to as a movable unit) and a base station is made by utilizing parameters concerning reception characteristics of the movable unit (hereinafter referred to as communication parameters). A W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) system is an example of communication executed on the basis of communication parameters. The W-CDMA system is a wideband version of the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system for enabling to cope with multiple media. According to this system, the movable unit is able to realize high quality communication even in any environment by using optimum communication parameters for communication. The CDMA technique utilizes the spectrum dispersion technique to permit a plurality of communications at a time by using signals in the same frequency band.
Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-177549A) proposes an inter-unit communication parameter changing system, which is used for transfer network system and permits, in the case when a unit changes data stored therein for inter-unit communication, changing data in all the units provided on the network by causing input of changed data to all the units on the network while separately storing the changed data.
Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-94437A) proposes communication unit and method, data processing unit and method and recording medium, which permit execution of a receiving process based on reception characteristic parameters suited for radio wave environment by obtaining and storing the reception characteristic parameters suited for the radio wave environment and executing the receiving process for receiving radio wave according to the stored reception characteristic parameters.
Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei06-335050A) proposes a mobile communication system, in which between the control station and each of a plurality of base stations, a bi-directional signal transfer means and a deciding means for deciding that a mobile station has moved out of a zone are provided, thereby permitting the changing of the base station for communication with the mobile station with the sole process in the base station and without execution of any place in the control station or the mobile station.
Literature 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei08-125746A) is aimed to provide a communication system, which provides for communication environment optimization and permits to select the optimum communication environment according to the environments of the transmitting and receiving sides.
However, the above prior art inventions have the following problem.
In the prior art data processing unit, depending on the zone the communication parameters of the network on which wirelessly communicate with other units can not be sufficiently tuned. Consequently, the communication parameters of the network are set to values permitting the minimum communication under any environment. Therefore, in the case where the installation conditions and working environment of a movable unit contains many obstacles such as interference with respect to radio waves, the communication performance of the movable unit can not be improved.